Tristans Rage A Short Story
by Straight Edge Assassin
Summary: A Hydra has attacked Ponyville . Tristan will not quit till its dead . Read the story , alot better then the summary


Straight Edge here ! How ya'll doing ? Anyways , Ill be doing alot of short storys with VERY short chapters . Ill just type till I fell like its enough . Hope yall enjoy . Oh ya , plot with not be very detailed , Ill just drop into it okay ? Also I take suggestions , so just PM me .

* * *

It was Tristan's second year in Equestria . He was loving it , everything all peaceful and fun . But his life has been defined by life shitting on him in the worst way possible . Yesterday , a Hydra attacked , killing atleast 30 ponys and cattle . Now Tristan was on a mission . Kill the fucker , and make sure life was peaceful once more . Now this Hydra was just a runt , standing at 10 feet tall , and beings sickly looking .

* * *

Tristans POV

" Okay were is that fucker at ? " I say cutting though the foilage that got in my way . I was beyond pissed , of all the ponys is had killed and injuried , it hurt the one pony who has showed me nothing but kindness , Lyra Heartstrings . As I keep trugding though the mud and woods , I see a sleeping form about 20 yard infront of me " OI , cock-sucker ! " I yell trying to get it attention , and succeeding . As the form rises , i see it stands little of 10 feet talk , and is about as wide as a healthy hardwood . " That all ? Ya are just a lil runt, eh ? " It just looks at me and lets out a loud , drawn out , screech . " Ya , ya lil bastered . Come get cha some! " I say unsheathing a handmade Claymore GreatSword , which is 5 feet in lenght . It then charges on all fours , attempting to ram me , as it nears I roll outta the way and watch as it slams its self into a big ass tree , knocking the tree , and itself , to the ground . So I charge at it and jump on its back and sink the 4ft blade into its spinal cord . As I try to pull the blade out , it sheriks out in pain and tosses me , and my blade , off of itself . As I stand up , I get batted though the folige onto a clearing . Bleeding and dizzy , I stand up and see that I'm next to a cliff . " Great .." I mutter as the Hydra busts though the thin folige and stares at me with a crazy glare . " Want some more bitch ? " As soon as I say that , it charges , so I position my blade in a way that it will impale itself of the monster blade . When the blade enters the Hydras chest , I shreiks again , and then uses its two heads to bite onto both of my shoulders " You mother fucker " I say pulling my blade up father till I hit a rib , then with all my might pick up the impossibly heavy monster and turn toward the cliff and start to let the hydra slip off my blade , then I spin my blade and cut though on of the heads at the neck , and then pushing the Hyrda off the cliff , but alas with the other head attached to my shoulder , I get pulled off with it . In mid air , I pry the head off of me with great pain and position the blade over its heart and wait for the impact to come .

* * *

3 Days later ...

3rd person

Everyone in Ponyville was mourning . Tristan didnt come back . No one was able to find him in all of the Everfree . The Main 6 were heart broken , more so than all , Rainbow Dash . Her husband didnt come back . Celestia even shed tears , she had came to adoure Tristans vists to her castle , he was polite , and caring to everyones needs . Discord even was crying , Tristan , the second being to accept him and even enjoyied his chaotic pranks . Everypony remember him for the good times .

* * *

Tristans POV

As I stumble out of the Everfree , I see a huge gathering in the middle of town , had I not been gravely injuried I would've heard them saying my name , plus alot of prayers . As I stumble closer , I see the 6 , my loving wife Rainbow Dash , Discord , and Celestia all in one little group talking about me . After bout another 30 mins of stagering to town , a pony finally notices me . " Look everypony ! " I think it was , Colgate ? . Then I pass out , with a smile on my face , knowing that I'm loved beyound belief by these ponys .


End file.
